


Dominance

by ShooBeDooBop



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/F, Masochism, Mutual Masturbation, Sadism, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShooBeDooBop/pseuds/ShooBeDooBop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two incompatible gems are suddenly forced together, one seeking the power they've always felt entitled to, the other the dominance she never knew, things are bound to get a little hairy. But can they find a way to harmonize by making themselves vulnerable to one another? Or will one succumb and be lost to the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

   "You like that, huh, brat?"

   "Y-yes...please..."

   "Too fucking bad."

   The dominant gem abruptly ceased her delicious torture of the other, her subordinate panting desperately as she lay vulnerable and willing, needing, pleading. Sounds of leather smacking against flesh were now reduced to a soft, teasing thumping as she tapped the rider's crop against her hand. Slowly, with a cocky saunter that had her prey practically drooling, she encircled the elaborate suspension system she had created. Her prey lay splayed out before her, bent over like a bitch in heat. Not too bad, if she said so herself. Back on the Home World, she never would've dreamed that she would find herself in such a crude situation, making use of such primitive Earthling contraptions, with someone so utterly...pathetic. But the look on her subordinate's face, knowing that without her, they would be utterly powerless...it was so delicious.

   The silence was broken by a small, pleading voice. "P-please..." it repeated, its owner's eyes locked onto her strong form.

   Her foot fell down hard on the other's back, hands twisting her neck hard so that she stared at the cold, hard ground. "Did I say you could speak, bitch?"

   "N...no..."

   Her hands grabbed her pet's hair, tangling in them and tugging hard. "Did I say you could fucking look at me? Huh?"

   A trembling shake of the other's head was her only response, and she tugged harder. "HUH?"

   Pained, pleasured groans rumbled both of their bodies, sweat running along the deprived bottom's body and face. "N-no, Master...!"

   Satisfied with her answer, she released and stood abruptly, surveying their utterly submitted body with a smirk that could freeze blood. Without warning, she reared her arm back and sent the paddle hard into her prey's backside once more. "You belong to me," she hissed, grabbing her chin once more as she smacked her again. And again. "You're fucking nothing without me. Got it?"

   Howls of ecstasy echoed through the hollow emptiness surrounding them, the thirsty bitch arching her back as much as her restraints would allow. "Yes! I'm your...filthy little cunt..."

   Another wicked smirk lit up the darkness, the void filled with nothing but the sounds of beating and screaming for Heaven knows how long.

   Finally, the dominatrix grew eager to see her prey succumb and utterly crumble at her feet. Tossing the paddle aside, she retrieved from her armory what looked to be an innocent piece of jewelry. Yanking the ropes up, she retied them so that the other now lay on her back, exposed and helpless as an overturned turtle. When she splayed the little trinket across her fingers proudly, her victim's eyes went wide. She began to squirm against her restraints, practically whining with need. The tigress grinned and pounced, securing two ends of the contraption to both of her prey's nipples. The other she attached to her own labia. She gave the chain a hard yank to make sure they were in place, earning a whimper from both. "How badly do you want this?" she cooed, fingers treading over the still-clothed form held at her behest.

   "I...need it, my Mistress..." Static flashed between heated gazes, passion and something else hidden behind dark pupils. "Need...you..."

   The slightest softness crept into the predator's otherwise empty gaze, and she climbed on to straddle her hips. Her fingers brushed against a little button on the leash, sending an electronic shock through them both. Strangled cries left their lips, mixing and harmonizing and clashing and spiraling out of control. "Say my name..." growled the dominant, never tearing her eyes off of her subject.

   "L-Lapis...!" the subordinate groaned, the corners of her mouth turning up as they fell open from euphoria.

   "Jasper..." her master hissed, hoping the heat on her ghostly cheeks couldn't be seen.

   Their names amongst raspy, desperate, demanding, pleading groans and cries and screams ran out again and again, until at last an ear-piercing shriek rang out between them.

   Lapis lay sprawled out against Jasper's body, chests heaving against one another in silence. When at last she could breath after that wave of euphoria threatened to drown them both, she lifted her head, grabbing Jasper's fiery cheeks and pressing their lips together. Her hands made their way into ivory locks once more, somewhat more gentle than before, earning a rumbling purr from Jasper. Pulling back, she ran her fingertip over Jasper's chin, smiling and whispering into her ear.

   "Good girl."

   

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As you can probably already tell, this is my first story on this site. I'm excited and nervous, as I've seen mixed reception for this particular ship, some ecstatically for it and some adamantly against it. I also figured the roles of dom and sub would be a little surprising considering how the characters are initially introduced, but I have a couple of theories as to why and how it could turn out this way, as well as how it develops. I'll hopefully be exploring those in future fictions to come. I hope the fans will enjoy it, and please feel free to approach me with suggestions on how I can improve my writing. :) That's all for now, Shoo out!~


End file.
